


Cocktails

by Claire07



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07
Summary: AU.Serena has a bad day and ends up in a bar owned by Major Bernice Wolfe





	1. A bad day.

Serena Campbell is the lead consultant on AAU at Holby City Hospital, she has had one of those god awful days that no amount of shiraz would wash away. It all started when she had a rather nasty phone call from her daughter - Elinor who is currently 12 years old; She wants her mum and dad to get back together but her dad has just told her that he is getting re-married to Liberty, she has just turned 20 and is quite petite and really blonde. 

Elinor despises Liberty as she feels as though she is stopping her mum and dad getting back together! It really isn’t the case, Edward was a serial cheat, a drunken liar and the final nail in the coffin is when he tried to cover up his drinking at work when a patient died…….Serena was the person who operated on her and took the full force, that was until a random breathe test was done for all staff on that particular day……he was more than 4 times over the limit for driving!  
Luckily this breath test was taken 30 minutes after they called end of life time, and was enough to seal Edwards fate as an anaesthetist! - that was 4 years ago.

Last week she had found out by her boyfriend at the time; that her sister she never knew had died……..she had a son! After writing to him he came to live with her; but his Aspergers Syndrome was difficult to cope with, her now ex-boyfriend (as of this morning via text!) has said he can’t deal with Jason’s regimental regime and straight forwardness; therefore they “were no longer together” his words precisely! 

An elderly patient had died this afternoon, she was quite fond of as they had been in and out if AAU for a while, pancreatic cancer was the cause…… she couldn’t do anything, and it wasn’t for the lack of trying. She sat by his bedside while waiting for his wife to arrive……he declined suddenly with only Serena by his side!

Then there was Guy Self! The slimy little b-tard! He was undermining her at all times, she was always wrong - apparently! He wanted a new neurosurgical ward and she wanted a trauma ward! There was only enough funding for one.........he was playing dirty! All of her life events were brought up and now she is a single ‘aunt - parent’ again, she would have too much on her plate to deal with a trauma ward! “That Mr Self is non of your business…….you brought up your own daughter as a single parent…….I have 2 to take care of, its not much different than one; I have done alright so far!” She screamed at him outside the boardroom! Not that anyone can blame her for retaliating.

It was just the straw that broke the camels back!  
With that she stormed out and headed into town, Elinor was with her father for the night………Liberty would not be there! Jason was with his old carer too, as he struggled to cope with Serena’s shift patterns.

Serena ended up in a bar called ‘Pink!’ It was quiet for now, not unusual for a Thursday night, student night was the day before and payday for those on a monthly salary would be tomorrow.  
She looked at the list of cocktails on the menu and ordered a ‘Between the sheets’ first.

Between the Sheets is a mix of rum, cognac, triple sec and lemon juice…….this one to cleanse the palate! Oh and plenty of alcohol to forget today with. Serena was handed the drink to a small long blonde haired woman with a wink. ‘A bit tangy’ was her first thought but it went down easily enough.

White Lady was the next…….again another tart one! Gin, triple sec and lemon juice……this one made her eyes scrunch! Too sour!

Americarno was her third, expecting to to be coffee flavoured or something like that ! Nope a ribena looking drink in a tall glass. Campari, red vermouth, and soda water. She tried to stop the splash of soda water but it was too late….. “don’t water it down, I need it strong if it can’t be hot!” She told the young girl.

At this point the young girl approached her boss, she was worried about how quick Serena was drinking the cocktails. Her boss nodded and told her she can have one more!

Her final drink was a Monkey Gland. This was picked for the name……’why call it a monkey gland?’ She thought! ‘Strange name, gotta be a strong drink!’  
It has gin, orange juice, absinthe, and grenadine; the colour is bright neon orange……. ‘yummy’ she thinks as she is handed it.

Serena is starting to sway in her stool so ‘the boss’(Bernice Wolfe - Major) comes and sits next to her.   
“Do you know why it is called a Monkeys Gland?” She asks Serena.

“Nope” Serena slurps “do you?” She asks while dragging her fingertips over Bernies thigh.

Bernie places Serena’s hand back on the bar and replies “It is named after the pseudo-scientific idea that grafting monkey testicle tissue into humans would increase longevity” - (Taken from the IBA website).

Serena spat the drink out all over the young barmaid who scowls at her; Serena manages to say “What the F*ck!” Her eyes wide open, suddenly sober again.

Bernie laughs “yep” as she looks into Serena’s wide dark brown chocolate eyes. “However I don’t think the drink will work so well if you keep drinking at the speed of light!”Serena scowls at her “And it is your concern because?”Bernie whispers in her ear “Well its my bar………and I say when you stop! That was your last one!”

Serena took offence and started to get up but quickly fell into the arms of Bernie.

“If you wish to through yourself at me, then let me introduce myself Bernice Wolfe - at your service” as she places her hand in Serena to hold her steady.

“Serena……erm…..Serena Campbell” She replies trying to get her balance “I do think I have had enough” she replies sheepishly now.

Bernie nods her head and takes her to a ‘private booth’ and places a bottle of water in front of her “Bad day I take it?” She asks.

Serena nods and explains what has happened today…….. Not knowing why she has opened up to a complete stranger!  
After an hour of explaining her situation and drinking the bottle of water, she starts to get sleepy. She slumps on the shoulder of her new friend.

“I have a spare room if you want to rest here for tonight?” Bernie asks.  
Serena beams a smile and nods; she is escorted upstairs to the spare room where she promptly falls asleep.


	2. It is still morning after the night before.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its cocktail making time.

Well when I say morning, it may be technically still night. As 4am is still both; Serena was woken up by someone shouting have a good night then a door slamming and being locked, she waited until it went quiet again before flicking on the bedside lamp trying to remember where she is! 

‘Oh I am still at the pub’ Serena remembers “…….I was drinking cocktails……..oh cocktails I could just do with another fruity drink.’ Serena thinks as she quietly padded down the stairs, pausing briefly to look to see if anyone around; only to find the place empty.   
‘Hmmmm now to make my own cocktail’ she thinks; she pulls out several bottles of alcohol, the cocktail shaker, strainer, ice and several cocktail glasses.

What she didn’t hear was the quiet footsteps of Bernie coming up from the cellar; she had heard noises from above and came to inspect with a mop in her hand. She chuckled to herself, lowered the mop to the floor, as she watched Serena gather the ingredients and utensils; She is also trying to decipher the cocktail recipe book…….. she couldn’t work out what mills was without a ruler or something of its measuring kind.

“Can I help you?” Bernie asked with amusement and Serena jumped shrieking loudly holding her hand to her necklace out of fright.

“Erm……..I was……..erm….sorry…….. I shall go.” She said with her eyes sorrowful and to the floor, like a naughty schoolgirl who has just snogged a bit behind the bike shed.

“Erm……..Do you want……want a ‘private lesson’ on how to make a cocktail?” Bernie asked with a twinkle in her eye of mischief.

Serena nodded “only if you don’t mind……I will pay for our drinks…..” She replied stuttering, not believing that she was caught but was allowed to continue. 

“That wont be necessary. What takes your fancy then?” Bernie asked flicking through the recipe book;   
Serena wanted to reply ‘definitely you’ but she knew Bernie was asking about the drink so she looked over Bernie’s shoulder and then pointed to the drink named ‘Old Fashioned’. 

“That would describe me” Serena stated with a giggle “Old Fashioned, however I don’t normally do whiskey, but I will give anything a try once….” with a wink.

“I love whiskey, normally have it with just some ice…….shall we do ourselves one each?” Bernie asked placing the bottle of bourbon whiskey in front of her.

Serena nodded and followed Bernie step by step.   
Once their drinks were made they sat on the sofa just off the bar and drank it…….well Serena’s face was screwed up most of the time because of the burning sensation hitting the back of her throat and feeling the burning sensation going down to her stomach.   
“Yep that doesn’t make me like whiskey anymore, so I can’t be that ‘Old Fashioned’” She giggled to herself and Bernie playfully slapped her arm as if to say ‘never’.

Bernie laughed her honk! It vibrated through Serena so much she started to cry with laughter so much that her head ended up in Bernies lap.   
Bernie’s fingers were tucking the hair behind her ear when Serena smiled and looked up at her “Hmmmmm thats nice” she whispers into Bernies lap, enjoying the sensation that sends a shivers down her spine.

“Want to try another?……But I get to choose this one……I think you might like it…..I think you more of a red wine drinker…..yes? Bernie asks and Serena is shocked and silently nodded with a growing smile.  
“Well then I think ‘Tinto de Verano’ would be your cup of tea…..but I always love to add rum in it too.” She continued as she pulled a bottle of red wine deep from underneath the bar.

Serena smiled widely “I think you were hiding that from me…….yes you are right, but shiraz to be more precise……oh……..oh it is shiraz…..you naughty girl” as she slapped Bernie’s perky firm bottom playfully.

Together they made the cocktail and placed it in a large tumbler type glass this time and retreated to the sofa again.   
This time they were just sharing lust fuelled glances at each other.   
Serena was getting tipsy again and couldn’t help but to touch Bernie’s hands and legs; the more it happened, the higher on the leg it got.   
Serena’s hand eventually rubbed its way unto the apex of Bernie’s thighs, Bernie leaned back and opened her legs a little while looking deep onto the eyes of her guest.  
Serena leaned forward a little and her hand slipped deeper into her thigh, Bernie hummed at the touch and took a deep breath in.

“Serena do you think this is a good idea?” She asked quietly.

Serena nodded and moved herself more towards Bernie, her breast touching Bernie’s arm.   
Her hand went from the apex of her thighs, over the zip of her trousers eliciting another moan and roll of her head, up over her stomach grazing around the underside of her breast; another loud sigh from Bernie.  
Up her chest, wrapping around her neck and pulled her closer, Bernie allowed herself to be pulled as their lips gently met.

The kiss was barely a peck at first, Bernie pulled slightly back to look into Serena’s eyes. Only when she gave a little nod Bernie planted a firm but soft kiss onto her lips as she tangled her fingers in Serena’s hair; which Serena reciprocated by brushing her tongue against Bernie’s lips requesting access.

The kiss lasted what seemed like forever, but was only for a few minutes; Serena pulled herself on top of Bernie, half straddling her; while her hands wandered under her t-shirt, pulling it up as she goes when Bernie held her arms in place just as she was about to uncover her breasts, she shook her head.  
Serena pulled back and lower her hands but held onto her waist, “Sorry” she said with her eyes showing remorse.

“Do you……..Serena…..I don’t……oh for gods sake………I don’t want to stop now…….if you don’t?” Bernie asks with hope in her eyes, Serena shakes her head but as her eyes are still looking down she did not notice the hope in Bernie’s eyes.

“I suggest that we go back upstairs then!” Bernie says while lifting Serena’s chin to look directly into her eyes and places a soft kiss to her lips, when Serena starts to kiss her back, Bernie rises up to her feet and holds out her hand for Serena to take; when she does she is taken back upstairs, back to her room again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. In the room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

The door closes behind them and suddenly the lust that they had downstairs grew heavy, Serena leans back against the wall and uses her index finger to indicate that she wants Bernie to come to her. She does, she stands with her legs in between Serena’s, kicking them wider and presses her full body onto Serena’s, she grabs her arse roughly which brings their cores together; Serena grabs Bernie’s shoulders from under her arms and brings her closer, their noses are touching and looking at each other in the eye.  
Bernie rolls her hip to gain friction, Serena’s eyes roll back and she opens her mouth; Bernie carries on this action until Serena cums and is lifeless in her arms.

Once more stable Bernie brings Serena over to the bed and lies her down gently, “you’re beautiful” Bernie says as her hands trail down Serena’s body over her clothes.   
Serena begins to undress Bernie starting at her shirt, her vest is the next to go then her bra. Her jeans are more difficult as they are so tight, Serena smacks her arse hard and tells her “off now and those knickers”.   
Bernie smirks and does as she is told, while watching Serena as she is undressing herself, but leaves her bra and knickers on for Bernie to take off if she so wishes. 

Lying half naked on the bed and looking up to Bernie, Serena smiles; She pulls Bernie down so she is lying next to her and sets her self to work.  
Serena drapes Bernies leg over her hip and kisses her neck, Bernie is rolling her hips again.   
One of Serena’s hands has gone to Bernie’s cheek and brings her in for a set of chaste kisses while she cups her pussy with the other hand, feeling her wetness she enters her with 3 fingers. Bernie gasps and meets Serena’s thrusts, taking her deeper and just at the angle she needs. She comes embarrassingly quickly, she is so embarrassed she buries her head in the pillow, she only raises it when Serena says its ok and it will make the next time last longer, she intends to drag this out until the late afternoon.

This spurs Bernie into action again, she pulls Serena on top of her and sits up, Bernies strength doesn’t go unnoticed by Serena, she shuffles to the end of the bed and lifts Serena up with her and places her on the dressing table.  
She opens the drawer and pulls out some of her ‘toys’.   
Serena see’s what is in their and grabs the double headed dildo, Bernie was about to grab it back when Serena holds it out of its reach “when you have fucked me again Bernie, I am going to fuck you with this” she takes the larger end and places the whole length in one go, she gags a little when the thick bulbous end hits the back of her throat; Serena smirks at how dark Bernies eyes have got, watching her deep throat the dildo.

Bernie lowers herself down onto her knees with a miniature vibrator, she spreads Serena’s legs wide so her feet dangle over the side edges of the table, her hands hold her steady at the knees and she places the vibrator that now is in her mouth directly to Serena’s clit. Serena screams and tries to pull away but is stopped by her back against the wall, so she ends up thrusting into the toy. Bernie lowers it to her entrance and begins to fuck her with it, she starts of just at the entrance, thrusting it in and out centimetres at a time; Serena is dripping, the wetness is dripping over Bernie’s chin and breasts, all the way down to her belly button.

Serena is now pleading for release, there isn’t enough stimulation for her to come so Bernie thrusts the mini vibrator as far as it would go, her nose twitches her clit and her tongue is thrusting the dildo in and moving it around. Serena is still begging, Bernie takes the vibrator out and places it in the crack of her arse; suddenly she stands up and bends over Serena’s core, with 3 fingers she thrusts it hard in and out while mercilessly sucks on her clit.   
Serena finally comes hard, she squirted all over Bernie, her twitches nearly makes her fall of the dressing table; Bernie wraps her legs around her and cradles Serena tightly until she stops twitching.

Once Serena’s breathing has evened out and has stopped twitching she reaches out for the double headed dildo that she put down. “I’m going to fuck you now Bernie……..and I am so going to make you come several times.” Bernie smirks and helps her into the straps after placing her end into her core, standing at the edge of the bed she instructs Bernie to turn around and hold onto the dressing table. 

Serena bends her over in front of the mirror and extends her feet over to the sides as far as they would go, she grabs her wrists and pulls them tightly stretched out behind her to make her arch her back slightly. The dildo is at her entrance, Serena waits for Bernie to look at her in the mirror “ok” she asks and Bernie nods staring straight back at her now; in one swift movement the dildo is sharply thrusted all the way in to Bernies pussy, Serena doesn’t pull out she tilts her hips to move the head of the dildo to hit the g spot; Bernie curses her……. “fuck me properly Serena………please just fuck me”.

Serena pulls the dildo back so just the tip of it is in her, she pulls tighter on her wrists to extenuate the arch in her back and thrusts in and out at a hard and fast pace. Bernie comes for the second time that night.

As soon as she finished coming Serena dragged her onto the bed, opened her legs and thrusted straight into her, not allowing her to fully come down from her second orgasm or let her breathing even out; she carried on deep and hard thrusts. Serena has her hands around the back of her shoulders and neck as leverage, Serena’s legs are too spread out wide as she uses her pelvis to thrust in and out making sure its as deep as it can get. Bernie comes again hard pushing Serena off her as she does so, her now twitching violently. 

While she is on the side Serena whispers in her ear “ready to go again?” Bernie looks at her wide eyed but ends up nodding, she doesn’t know why she has said yes, it must of been an automatic reaction because she has just been fucked 3 ways to Sunday and the fourth is just about to come.

Serena lays Bernie on her stomach with several pillows under her pelvis lifting her slightly just enough to get her own pelvis underneath her.  
“I’m going to need a little help with this one Bernie…….you’re going to have to move with me to cum……if you don’t I wont let you cum…..do you understand?” Bernie just nods.

Serena lines the dildo back up at her entrance and lifts her hips to start thrusting, its a difficult position but it makes her end hit her g spot each time, she is hoping to cum too with Bernie.

Bernie does as she is told and meets her thrusts with Serena’s the angle is new to her too, it seems like it is stretching her as it goes in. It’s Serena’s turn to shout the expletives, this spurs Bernie on so much that Serena has now stopped thrusting and has left it to Bernie who in turn is practically bouncing of her. It takes a while because of the angle but they do both come again, with the dildo still buried inside them Serena raises herself onto her knees and thrusts again, softer this time, she wants Bernie to come down gently after the thrashing she has had.   
Serena wraps her front around Bernies back while thrusting gently, she kisses her neck and shoulders as far as she can reach, her hand are caressing her breasts thanking her for tonight. “It’s not over yet Serena…….if you don’t want to that is…….i mean…” Bernie pants to Serena asking her if she wants to continue. Serena gets up of Bernie and lies down next to her “its not just about what I want Bernie……I like you…..I more than like you…..but what do you want?” Her eyes are pleading for an answer, hoping that she will want to carry this on not just for tonight.

Bernies answer was simple “stay”.  
So she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this has come to a natural end.  
> Hope you enjoyed it x


End file.
